You better be telling the truth!
by lederra
Summary: Following the death of Juice's brother in 'Hey Juice', Happy has words with Juice. This is a one shot!


You better be telling the truth.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Happy or Juice from the sons, I wish I did but I don't. More's the pity.

A/N: This story popped into my head not long after I finished the story 'Hey Juice' and a couple of my reviewers from that story stated that they would always wonder what it was that Reaper told Happy and if there would be a sequel. Hey Juice was a sequel to a previous story called 'Natural Disaster' and I did not feel right doing another multi chaptered one but a one off, I was okay with that so this story is it. You can all thank Markay81 and Yammy1983 for putting the idea in my head.

Plus if this story turns to be a pile of shite, you can blame them for it as well, sorry guys!

xXx

Happy sat enjoying a beer, a sweet butt perched on his lap trying to get a rise out of him but he was unsettled and had been for the last couple of days. It had been a bad few weeks for the club, several members had been in and out of hospital, specifically Juice who had been in the hospital since the quake that had tried to wipe Charming off the face of the earth and Piney who having been released from hospital had ended up back there after being shot by a brother.

Not just any brother either but a visiting brother from the New York charter who had originally come to Charming for Bobby's funeral and had stayed on to cover Juice's duty as Intel officer while the mohawked biker had been in hospital following the same quake that had killed Bobby.

It had been during the meeting to pass on Juice's duties temporarily into this New York brother's hands that the members had found out that he was also Juice's younger brother, a fact not known by those in SAMCRO as Juice never spoke much of his life on New York let alone of his family there.

The sweet butt pushed up on Happy again, grinding into his crotch as she continued oblivious to his disinterest in her to get him to give her the ride of her life. Happy allowed her to continue for a few seconds longer before he pushed off his lap with a growl, the girl gave a short scream as she fell to the floor but Happy hadn't heard her, he was already out the door he had other things to do and a person to speak to.

xXx

Juice pushed back from his table, rubbing his eyes as he wandered into his kitchen to grab a beer, it had been a long day and he really needed to find a way to unwind. Too much stress lately put his heart that had been damaged in the quake under too much pressure and although he was now healed he had to be careful.

Turning the light on as he wandered into the kitchen, he glanced around for his bottle opener before he snatched a cold bottle of beer out of the fridge. He had almost got the lid off when he heard the sound of a Harley pulling up out the front of his house, sighing he placed his unopened bottle of beer back in the fridge and padded as silently as he could towards his front door picking up the pistol from the side table as he passed. It could be one of his brothers but there was no point in taking a chance that it wasn't.

Peering through the spyhole in the door, he breathed a partial sigh of relief when he saw it was Happy but not an entire one, he had seen the cold look that Happy had given him when he had finished interrogating his brother and was afraid of what it was his brother had told him. Opening the door he stepped back as the once Nomad but now fellow brother within SAMCRO walked into his home without so much as a glance at him.

He followed him into his sitting room, the cold eyes of the enforcer focusing on his the moment he turned. Juice gulped as he saw the cold anger in his eyes and took a small step back as Happy reached for him.

xXx

It did not take Juice long to break as Happy knew it would not, the kid was not the bravest of them all and he was the worst liar amongst them as the enforcer knew only too well. At first Juice had tried to bluff him out had tried to pretend that his brother had been lying but Happy was too good at his job to be caught out by those he considered to be amateurs.

He knew he would have to take it to the club that Juice would most likely lose his patch by being voted out of the club, if he was lucky they would let him live but he knew they would not and then he would get to have some fun as he ripped Juice's ink from his body.

The club had strict rules about colour in the club and Juice had broken that rule, Reaper had told him that Juice's father was black and that Juice had always known right from when he had been a kid. Despite that knowledge he had joined the sons and it showed his contempt for all the clubstood for, that he thought he would be able to get away with his lie.

Happy moved towards the door leaving Juice a sobbing mess on the floor, his whole world was about to come to an end and the enforcer felt no pity for him.

"Happy….Please…..the club…it's the only family I got….Please!"

Swinging round the enforcer strode back to the man on the floor reaching down he grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up, his hands tightening as he lifted him off the ground. Juice clawed at his fingers desperately trying to break his hold on his neck, his breath coming in short painful gasps.

"You lied to us, all of us about your father and what he was."

"N…No…. I…d…didn't."

"Your brother told me."

"My brother lied, he always lies that was his way. I didn't know until after I had joined."

Juice gasped out, his hands slipping down from trying to prise Happy's hand from around his throat, his vision was getting blurry and there was a rushing sound like that of a ferocious wind in his ears. Happy eased up the grip on Juice's throat, he could tell despite the desperation of the situation for Juice that he was telling the truth.

As he removed his hand entirely from Juice's bruised and sore throat he glared at the smaller man on the ground as he gasped for breath. Squatting down beside him, reaching for him as he tried to move away and grasping him again round the back of his neck, he growled.

"You beter have told me the truth because if you have not, I will tell the club and that will be the end of you."

Happy slammed the door on his way out.


End file.
